I Have Nothing
by shutupjeph
Summary: Slight AU Oneshot where Kurt sings I Have Nothing to Sam instead.


**Slight AU Oneshot where Kurt sings I Have Nothing to Sam instead.**

"Sam don't." Kurt said as his heart seemed to implode and tears started watering up his eyes.

"Why Kurt? In 4 months you'll be over a thousand miles away and in a city filled with gay people all vying for your attention."

"It's four months away. We'll find a way to make this work. There's email and skype and I'll come home for vacations."

"Kurt you told me yesterday that with you and Finn gone off to college Burt is thinking of moving to DC to be closer to you two." Sam turned away, unable to face Kurt anymore.

"Well fine then! If you want this to fall apart then why wait four months!" Kurt yelled at Sam's retreating figure.

"You think I want this?" Sam was shouting now and his eyes fought to contain the welling tears. "You think I'm excited to see pictures of you on facebook with guys drooling all over you and watch as fall in love with someone else someone better?"

"Sam. . ."

"You think it's going to be easy for me to drive around town trying not to remember the place we had our first kiss? Where I first told you I love you?"

"Sam. Stop." Tears were falling freely now from both of their eyes. Kurt pressed himself into Sam's chest hoping that if they were close enough now then they'd never be far apart again and their problems would fade.

"Kurt I love you more than . . . . more than everything. But graduation is when you have to say goodbye. I just have to get ready for the day you say goodbye to me too." Sam whispered into Kurt's ear as he wrapped his muscled arms tightly around his boyfriend.

The two stood there pressed against each other until the bell sounded the end of lunch. Kurt frowned as Sam's arms fell. Sam looked at Kurt one more time before heading to class. As Sam walked away Kurt leaned his back against the lockers before slumping to the ground.

* * *

Kurt stayed there until the end of class when Quinn and Tina came looking for him. They listened to Kurt's story and soothed him with comforting words and a light back rub.

"I know I'm going to lose a lot of people but I can't lose him too."

"Who says you have to?" Quinn said softly.

"But you told Rachel and Quinn . . ."

"Did I say you should marry Sam? No that'd be ridiculous. You don't have to get married to stay together."

"How can we stay together if he keeps pushing me away?"

Tina stepped in to respond this time. "He's scared Kurt. Every time you mention the wonders of New York and your future it tears him apart. He'd kill me for telling you this but he's being a chicken. Part of him wants nothing more than to help your dreams come true. But he's terrified that with every step on your way to fame you're taking a step away from him and towards something and someone better. And he can't stop you."

"He's afraid you want to leave him behind." Quinn added.

"Have you asked him to come with you to New York?" Tina asked already knowing the answer.

"Well no . . . but he doesn't know where he'll be next year. I don't want him to give something great up to be with me."

"Shouldn't you let him decide that?" Quinn asked gently.

"Yeah, and who says you're not something great he'd be giving up to go elsewhere?" Tina added.

"He thinks I don't want him to come?"

"Sam said you wanted to break up today . . ." Tina said revealing the fact she'd spent the last forty minutes comforting Sam in the back corner of the library.

"That's not what I meant!" Kurt said as he jumped to his feet to find Sam.

"Then tell him today. In glee." Quinn said as she ran through a list of songs to fit the situation in her head.

* * *

Sam walked into to Glee and immediately regretted it. Kurt sat front and center with a determined look on his face. His eyes dry and clear unlike Sam's puffy bloodshot eyes. _So that was a break up then._ Sam thought as he considered turning around and running until his heart didn't feel so heavy. His escape was prevented by Tina who walked in and dragged Sam to a seat behind Kurt. _Perfect. Now I get to stare at him the whole time._ He shot a murderous look at Tina who ignored it and waited for Shue to arrive.

When the curly haired teacher finally arrived and opened his mouth to speak, Kurt promptly cut him off.

"Now that we're all here I need to say something. Or rather sing it. Tina. Quinn." He motioned to his two friends as they led the way to the auditorium. Once everyone was seated Kurt took the stage in a new outfit and sat on a stool in center stage. Music started coming from behind the curtain and Sam saw Puck hurrying to raise the curtain in time revealing a huge instrument section with Quinn and Tina on the side. The stage plunged into darkness in time with the crescendo from the brass and a thin spotlight hit Kurt as the song began.

Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you.

You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you  
Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide  
Your love I'll remember forever

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't walk away from me  
Don't you dare walk away from me  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you.

* * *

Kurt and Sam stood on the stage cluttered with empty orchestra chairs and abandoned sheet music, finally alone again.

"Kurt. . ." Sam started to say but Kurt cut him off.

"No Sam. I have to say something first. I don't want to say goodbye. I want you to come with me. I want you there with me." Kurt looked deep into Sam's eyes trying to read them but for once they were a mystery. "Look I know it won't be easy any you haven't really . . ."

His words were halted by Sam's lips capturing Kurt's before trailing down his jawline before tugging lightly on Kurt's earlobe which earned him a shudder. Sam teased Kurt's ear again before whispering softly. "I'm there Kurt. Just ask and I'll always be there."

**The End.**


End file.
